The present invention relates to a spare wheel lock construction for an automotive vehicle.
By way of background, at the present time certain vehicles have a winch arrangement mounted on their frame for lifting a spare wheel up into a storage place underneath the vehicle. An elongated shaft member is connected to the input shaft of the winch. The winch is actuated by inserting a lug wrench through a hole in the bumper and turning the elongated shaft member. It is in this manner that the cable of the winch can be raised and lowered to store and remove the wheel mounted thereon. However, since the winch is actuatable by a lug wrench, the wheel is susceptible to unauthorized removal by anyone having a lug wrench or similar tool. In addition, the elongated shaft member can be turned from underneath the vehicle by applying a conventional wrench thereto to lower the spare wheel. It is with overcoming the foregoing deficiency that the present invention is concerned.